falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV News It was time to clean up again. As before, the contents of my talk page have been archived in my blog.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) OrkMarine sup, OrkMarine here from the 40kfanon. I was thinking of joining this wiki anything I should know- any good reads? Orkmarine 01:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Texas has had a lot of development, the Texas Commonwealth page isn't quite finished, but it can direct you to the different articles. I'm still in the process of trying to fix things up, we've got some template issues and updating to do. It's fairly slow going.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Role-Play Game Hey Ovaltine, It's the Son of Eden again bringing you an update of how the Role-Play is coming along, plot wise. I was thinking of titling it The Great Falls. The area it evolves around is the Interstate-90 (The 90 Stretch) from Boston, MA to Buffalo, NY to Niagara Falls (The Great Falls). Those participating in the Role-Play are on a pilgrimage to find The Holy Grail, a large Pre-War treasure thought to have never existed and impossible to imagine. It is believed that whoever is in procession of it controls the destinies of a million people. Here's an introduction: The Great Falls, said to have roared long before the War, and still roars to this day. Even if the water is now radioactive, it is still a Godly sight for any person who is alive to see it. The Great Falls also hid an treasure thought to never had existed, a treasure with a power unimaginable, powers that can control the destinies of a million people. Wastelanders have dubbed it The Holy Grail. But whatever It is, whoever processes It at the end, even God himself will feel mortal --Son of Eden (talk) 05:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) OrkMarine again hey Op, I was just wondering if anyones done a hawiawan wasteland, if not would I be able to do that, I have some good ideas but I just wanted to know if it was NCF or something. REgards OrkMarine Orkmarine 00:39, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hawaii's wide open. Just be mindful of the rules, don't just make a Hawaii article and call dibs on the whole state. Focus on a smaller area, and once there's a few articles set in Hawaii, they can be grouped together appropriately.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks Orkmarine 22:55, February 7, 2013 (UTC) So could I do this part of Hawaii? Orkmarine 00:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Start smaller, like a section of that island. I doubt anyone else will want to write up stuff for Hawaii, so you could eventually write up the whole area in multiple articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:58, February 8, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks, MSW said he would help me with it Orkmarine 04:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) SG Thanks For The Update To The Charles Fiske Page. I Don't really know how to add that bit in, so if you could give me a little tutorial on that, that'd help. And also, care to share your opinion on it? :I'm not really any good at formatting or explaining how it's done, I just sort of copy/paste what I need from elsewhere and edit it appropriately. Our resident format experts haven't been around in awhile. If you haven't done so already, go to the editing tab in your preferences and disable the visual editor, it will allow you to see the formatting, as opposed to the little picture of a green jigsaw puzzle. I'll have to look at the actual content of the article later.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you please not edit anymore of my pages? If you think they need improving, could you ask me first, so I can do it myself. not trying to sound like a whiney bitch here or anything. Okay? :I will never change the story content in someone else's article without permission, and I can refrain from adding any templates and infoboxes if you wish. What I will continue to do, is add appropriate categories and links if you do not, and fix typos and formatting errors that I notice.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd Like to make A Vault. Calling it Vault 7. It's basically just going to be a defective design, rather than a social experiment. As, some vaults were made to public expectation. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Defective how?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) As In When it first takes in people, they find that the water system is contaminated with small amounts of radiation due to a design fault in the water purification system. Then, the Vault-door is programmed to open too early. years before it should have been opened. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 22:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC)